White Roses Red
by THE-MORNINGSTAR-DEVIL
Summary: Darkness grows within and flames of insanity burn bright. This is the end.


**Sooo...yeah...**

 **I really like the thought of Izuku as a villain and the song "I'm The Bad Guy" from Wander Over Yonder.**

 **I finished this while on cold medicine.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia or "I'm The Bad Guy"**

* * *

Izuku looked down at the two bound figures in front of him in disdain. Slowly, the teen rose from his throne like chair and walked towards the two men. Both were weak and helpless and the thought made a shiver of delight run down Izuku's spine. The greatest villain in the world, the greatest hero in the world, and him in the same room and everything was just as Izuku planned. The clatter and shuffling of his dolls were the only things to be heard in the hall as his prisoners knew by now to keep quiet. The two men looked up at him blearily as he stopped in front of them, smiling sinisterly. The man felt panic as they never had felt before fill their entire bodies and they frantically struggled in place, but they could not move.  
Sensei was the first of the two to control his features and emotions, but he could not help the shiver of terror that went through his body as he looked up at the teen he had mentored and passed One For All down to. He was seething at haven been so completely and utterly fooled by the boy and his act. He had picked the boy over Tomura and killed said teen in order to show that Izuku would be his only successor! But as much as he hated being tricked, he could also not help but be impressed at the cunning and intelligence this took. Perhaps he could still persuade the boy to let him go and continue working together? He may be completely and utterly powerless now, but he could still be valuable….  
All Might stared in complete and utter shock at his former student. There was no way that this was Izuku. It couldn't be! The Izuku he knew was a shy, kind, intelligent boy who wanted nothing more than to be a hero and help people. Just seeing the boy made All Might have faith in giving him All For One. But here he was now, looking down at him with a sinister smile on his face. What had happened to the boy he knew? There had to be something! This was probably the work of All For One. He had gotten to the boy and corrupted him somehow! He had to have! There was no way that the boy he knew was gone. Maybe there was a way to convince him to turn back to the side of the light…?  
"Midoriya, my boy. Please think about what you are doing. You have my power now and I have seen you grow with the rest of your class. You have the potential to become a great hero! Don't waste it by listening to All For One! Please release me and come back to Yuuei with me!" All Might plead with him but was then interrupted by chuckling from All For One.  
"You naïve fool. Can you not see the darkness within that boy's heart? He is beyond your saving." He turned away from the hero and settled his unseeing gaze upon the boy. "He is my student now. Now, Izuku, I shall forgive you for this if you let me go now. Then we shall kill All Might and you and I shall continue our work in toppling the regime of heroes and throwing the world into chaos!" at that, the two then began arguing between themselves over who Izuku would listen to. The bickering was finally too much for the teen and he burst out laughing, stopping the two rivals in their tracks. The teen was doubled over laughing in front of them. They were absolutely ridiculous, thinking that he was loyal to either of them. Well, he would straighten them out here very quickly.  
"Oh wow. I really had you both fooled, didn't I?" Izuku gaped out in between peals of laughter and was threatened to burst out into more laughter as he glanced at the two men's faces. Finally, he regained his breath enough to calm down, a small serene smile on his face. For a second the men relaxed at the sight, but that was a mistake on their part when they both felt themselves suddenly lift up and slam into the ground. Hard. The breath was knocks out of them as they were lifted again and suspended in midair.  
"Ok, let's get something straight here…" he said before smirking at them and walking closer. "I'm not the damsel in distress." Izuku said, faking wanting to faint in his usual style.  
"I'm not your student or the frightened princess." He shot first at All For One then All Might, pushing them into each other to float aimlessly in the air before making them face him.  
"I'm not a little bird that needs your help to fly. Nope." He chuckled, walking a pace away from them before turning to them again, smirking evilly, his green eyes so dark they looked black. "I'm the bad guy." Walking to his throne, he pulled a lever that switched on the lights, illuminating where his dolls parted the way for the men to see the prison behind him where countless heroes had been captured by him. He had found out a way to take a person's Quirk forcefully, but not kill them at the same time. Coincidentally, the method was a thousand times more agonizing and painful than just taking the Quirk and killing them in the process. The process was absolutely delightful to Izuku. He reveled in their cries and screams and to him, there was no sound that was sweeter.  
"All these former heroes that you see," he swept his arms out at the number of prisoners "each of them with shaking knees have knelt before me." Smiling cruelly, he strolled to the nearest cage containing Komui Woods trembling form, reaching in and snapping one of his twig-like fingers. He smiled at the howl of pain from the ex-hero before turning back to his two captives.  
"I'm not your pupil or your partner in crime." He laughed and raised his arms. "What am I, everyone?" he called up to his prisoners and they responded with a low, pained moan.  
"He's the bad guy." Smiling, Izuku walked back to the men, casting darkness over his prisoners again.  
"It's funny to watch a country shrivel up and die." Izuku conjured up a projection of a city somewhere looking peaceful before suddenly being engulfed in flames.  
"And it's thrilling to be a villain." he smirked, the flames from the projection highlighting the madness in his eyes. "I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry." With a flick of his wrist, he dispelled the image and stalked towards them, laughing evilly.  
"I'm the bad guy."  
Meanwhile, at Yuuei Academy, Aizawa and Principle Nezu were researching everything they could about Midoriya Izuku and suffice to say, nothing that they wound was good. Murders and entire cities destroyed from as far as three years ago could be linked to the boy. The pictures of the people were horrific to see, and it was only experience and sheer will that allowed to Aizawa keep himself in check.  
"Oh Kami. Are you sure this is all linked to Midoriya?" Nezu asked uneasily, turning wary eyes to the pro hero. Slowly, Aizawa nodded. This was no mere boy. This was a monster. He had no other goal than to see the entire world wall into ruin and destruction.  
"He is true evil." Aizawa whispered. And this evil had captured All Might. His friend. They had to track him down and find him!  
"Oh, and it's fantastic!" Back again with Izuku and his captives, the boy was smiling at the two men with a mad delight. "I see something I blast it!" he thrust his hand out to the side and an invisible force instantly crushed all the dolls in his way, twisting the mental bars of the cage of the heroes.  
"And let me tell you why…" Izuku chuckled and walked towards them, stopping in front of them. He gently laid a hand on their arms and activated Tomura's stolen quirk. A second later, the deterioration of their arms had already started on the surface and their faces showed complete terror and pain.  
"I've always had a weakness for barrenness and bleakness. I crush all your hope and then I watch you cry." He laughed maniacally and deactivated the quirk. The arms of his captives were now horribly scarred and blood was streaming out in rivulets.  
"See I find this business rather fun. I don't need your assistance or your adulation." He hissed at each of the men in turn. "I'll vaporize your cities and big 'ya bye-bye! Why? COME ON, GUESS!" he yelled and smiled maniacally at them, the light of madness burning brightly in his eyes.  
"'Cause you're the bad guy?" Both men muttered weakly and Izuku just laughed. Before devolving into hysterical and evil laughter. The men trembled in fear at the insane boy in front of them. He was the most powerful being in the world and he was hellbent on watching the world burn.

* * *

 **And there is is.**

 **I** **already** **apologize.**

 **Read, review, and stay true. I'm gonna go sleep off my cold now.**


End file.
